


Over The Neva

by hazelandglasz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: To be in St Petersburg is a weight off Victor's shouldersTo have Yuuri with him in St Petersburg ... that's worth a celebration, even if it wasn't his birthday--and it is his birthday, what do you know ^^





	Over The Neva

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Victor's birthday (posted on time on Tumblr) and inspired by my own trip to St Petersburg!

“Viktor, no.”

“Yuuri, yes!”

Yuuri looks down at the semi-frozen canal down below. Accent on semi.

“The water is not even completely frozen, you insane, crazy, …”

“Spontaneous, lovable idiot?”

Viktor leans over the forged iron of the bridge to beam up at Yuuri.

“In a nutshell.”

Viktor’s smile widens. Damn him for knowing exactly when Yuuri’s resolve crumble.

“Pwease?”

“If I die of hypothermia because the ice breaks I will haunt you down five generations, Vitya.”

Viktor straightens up and wraps one edge of his scarf around Yuuri’s neck. “I will keep you warm, my Yuuri,” he whispers with a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s ear.

“Fine, let’s skate on the Neva before I change my mind.”

—

“It wasn’t so terrible, was it?”

Yuuri clenches his fingers around the handle of his mug as he takes a sip of fortifying [Kissel](http://78.media.tumblr.com/0fb0a0c9c0460466aca1b98ccd71706f/tumblr_inline_p1kizmZrRI1r38gp2_500.jpg).

“I…am…freezing,” he says between clenched teeth.

“Drink up,” Viktor says with a small frown. “It will warm you up and then we can order some food.”

“To go.”

Viktor’s smile makes a timid return. “To go.”

“I–thank you for the experience, Vitya.”

“I want you to have a good time in St Petersburg.”

Yuuri reaches for Viktor’s hand over the table. “As long as I am with you I’m having the best of time.”

“Yuuri!”

Ah, Yuuri does love that [blush ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/1f4b260f5595291387d5a308690ff549/tumblr_oi76k0WUqc1rbbwsbo1_500.gif)very much.

—

“So, what do you want to do?”

Yuuri squints at his boyfriend. “It’s your birthday, Viktor, you tell me.”

Viktor waits patiently, his patented crooked smile firmly on as he rocks himself on the balls of his feet.

“Let’s just walk around the city–show me your city, Nikiforov.”

“Our city.”

Yuuri blushes and nuzzles Viktor’s cheek. “Our city.”

Viktor tightens his hold on Yuuri’s hand. “I haven’t been so happy about my birthday for a long time, you know.”

Yuuri smiles, burying his nose in his scarf.

Viktor’s scarf.

“Happy Birthday, Vitya.”

“Спасибо, Yuuri.”


End file.
